A Sorte Favorece o Bravo
by yumerin
Summary: Al não queria parecer covarde quando contasse essa história para o pai.


**Disclaimer:** Ah, cara, até a Rainha da Inglaterra sabe quem escreveu esses livros, e certamente não fui eu.

* * *

**N/A:** Cansei de ver histórias do Albus em Slytherin, porque, sinceramente, se não o colocassem na Gryffindor, ele iria arriscar e escolher ir para lá, do mesmo jeito.

* * *

**A** **S**orte **F**avorece o **B**ravo

--

--

_Hmm. Eu não via duas cabeças assim, tão iguais, desde aqueles gêmeos Weasley._

Essa foi a primeira coisa que o Chapéu Seletor informou a Al Potter quando encostou nos cabelos muito escuros e indomáveis do menino, que piscou lentamente, surpreso. Por alguma razão que agora lhe escapava a memória, o garoto sempre imaginara a voz do Chapéu como fanha e enfadonha. Estava surpreso ao escutá-la tão _normal_. Como se fosse o próprio Godric Gryffindor falando em sua cabeça.

Também estava surpreso por ainda não ter tido uma síncope ou ataque de pânico. Quando chamaram seu nome – "Potter, Albus!" – e tivera que atravessar todo aquele salão grande demais sob o escrutínio da multidão de alunos veteranos e novatos, sua mente entrara em piloto automático. Caminhara com uma leveza esquisita que lembrara instantaneamente sua tia Luna e, apesar de gostar bastante dela, Albus não queria ser comparado a uma pessoa que passara dez dias sem tomar banho para testar a teoria da Crosta Mágica de Sujeira.

Não, não queria mesmo.

_Odeio me repetir, mas, parece você será tão difícil de definir quanto aquele outro Potter foi, anos atrás._

Nesse momento, Al teve que arregalar os olhos. Lembrou das histórias contadas por seu pai e pelo tio Neville – err, quer dizer, Professor Longbottom – sobre como Voldemort havia ateado fogo ao chapéu. Aquele era o mesmo chapéu! De onde tio Nevi--, _Professor Longbottom_ e seu pai já haviam retirado a Espada de Gryffindor, e que estava selecionando alunos em Hogwarts muito-muito antes de seus avôs nascerem.

_Hmm. Boa cabeça sobre os ombros. Parece um pouco menos perdido do que o outro Potter estava em todas as vezes que me colocou na cabeça. Acho que ele gostava de mim. Hmm. Hm. Não quer desapontar os pais, sim; lealdade familiar... Mas não daria um bom Hufflepuff, não, não daria. Muito orgulhoso para isso._

Al continuou calado, apesar de ter a impressão de que o Chapéu estava lendo tudo o que ele pensava. Só ficou aliviado de não ter que ir para Hufflepuff, porque, por mais que o pessoal de lá parecesse legal, o fato era que ia para Hufflepuff quem não tinha lugar em qualquer outra Casa. (Sem falar que James e Freddie iriam encher MUITO o saco dele, se ele fosse parar em Hufflepuff).

_Vontade, muita vontade, de ser como o seu pai. Isso exige um bocado de ambição, garoto. E com o seu potencial... Sim, você se daria muito bem em Slytherin._

Albus prendeu a respiração, sentindo a cabeça ficar bem leve. Depois se forçou a soltar o ar, lentamente. Podia sentir o corpo inteiro tremendo.

Mas lembrou do sorriso de despedida do pai, e de como os olhos muito verdes dele refletiram os seus próprios enquanto ele contava o seu segredo, o Expresso de Hogwarts apitando, prestes a partir. Não queria decepcionar seu pai, não depois dele ter dito que os Slytherins eram mal compreendidos. Que não havia nada de errado em ser Slytherin, apesar de o tio Ron ter afirmado que ia deserdar os filhos que não fossem para Gryffindor.

Al não queria parecer covarde quando contasse essa história para o pai.

_Oh. Não ficou com medo de ir para Slytherin, depois de toda a sua família (e, por Merlin, que família imensa, a sua) ter ido para Gryffindor?_

Dessa vez, Al não conseguiu ficar em silêncio.

"Eu não estou com medo. Eu estou _apavorado_", o menino sussurrou, nervoso. Agradeceu o fato de o chapéu ser grande o suficiente para cobrir seus olhos, porque tinha certeza que de que estava ali há mais de cinco minutos e a pressão dos expectadores o atingia como pontadas. "Mas meu pai me disse que não há nada de errado em ser Slytherin. Ele disse... Ele disse também que o Chapéu Seletor considera a nossa escolha, mas eu não quero que ele fique achando que eu escolhi Gryffindor só porque sabia disso", o menino desabafou, piscando os olhos tão rápido que seus cílios engancharam no tecido velho do chapéu.

Em seguida, Albus teve a impressão de que o Chapéu Seletor tinha dado uma risada. No entanto, não teve tempo para ter certeza, porque a conversa continuou.

_Ora, acabou de demonstrar tanta bravura e orgulho quanto aquele outro Potter, que se recusou em ser dobrado para a Casa em que eu queria colocá-lo... Só que no seu caso, você encarou a possibilidade de ser escolhido para a Casa que tem mais medo de pertencer._

A próxima palavra que o Chapéu falou foi dita em alto e bom tom, para todo o Salão Comunal.

"Gryffindor!"

--

Fim


End file.
